Cop vs Computer Programmer
by Marina StormFire
Summary: Songfic Hikaru Shidou is an 18 yr. old famous undefeated swordsman by day. Lantis and Eagle are cops. I suck at summaries. Long summary inside. Enjoy! LH pairing
1. Prologue

Cop vs. Computer Programmer

By: Marina StormFire

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH

Summary: Hikaru Shidou is an 18 year old expert computer programmer and also a famous swordsman- trained by her father and elder brothers... and also a former police officer. Lantis and Eagle are adopted brothers, trained martial artists, and cops- trained by their eldest brother, Zagato. What will happen when one of Hikaru's security programs is about to be stolen and Lantis is supposed to be her bodyguard? Will sparks fly? Or will someone else steal not only her program... but also her heart?

* * *

/Prologue/  
/Cephiro Computers Corp/

"Hmmm...almost done." murmured a young 18 year old crimson-haired girl, as she stretched. She looked at the clock... 2:45 am. _'Well, otou-san isn't gonna like the fact that I stayed up late again. I'm almost done with my latest security project after all. I just need a little nap when I get home. But then again, Satorou-nii-san might come to get me right about... now.'_ All of a sudden, the young crimson-eyed girl caught sight of a pair of headlights in the parking lot. "Well, time to shut down for the night." she muttered to herself, as she saved her work on her CD and shut her computer down. When she took the CD out of its slot and put it into its case, she quickly put that along with the other computer materials into her small backpack. She put her laptop into its carrying case. Bidding her co-workers 'Oyasumi nasai', she exited her department and took the elevator from the 2nd floor to the ground floor.

But just as she was stepping out of the elevator, she bumped into someone and at the same time, dropping her mini backpack and her laptop as she fell backwards.

"Oh! Gomen nasai, Miss. Daijoubou ka?" asked a young male voice laced with concern. The young girl looked up and met a pair of dark chocolate colored eyes with silver hair hanging over them.

"Daijoubou, arigatou...anooo..." the girl trailed off, as the mysterious man helped her up off the floor.

"Eagle... Eagle Vision. Yorishiku..." now it was his turn to trail off.

"Hikaru, Hikaru Shidou. Pleasure to meet you too, Detective Vision." she said, and smiled at the surprised expression on his face and went on to explain before he could ask. "For one thing, your jacket has the insignia of the Tokyo Police Department, and another is that your badge is hanging out of your wallet, which is lying on the floor." Eagle looked at her, then at his wallet on the floor, and then back at her again. All of a sudden, he started laughing.

"By golly, I don't think I've ever met a girl, who could tell anyone from their profession just by catching a glimpse of two small objects in two entirely different places." Hikaru blushed and hurried to pick up her mini backpack and her carrier, and quickly clarified for him how she knew.

"Well... ano... I used to be a detective as well." Eagle looked at her in surprise, but before he could ask any questions a car horn honked a couple times getting Hikaru's attention. She looked out the window of the corporation and found her brother, Satorou, who was beckoning her to hurry up as it was getting late in the morning. She nodded her understanding and turned to the detective, who was looking at her and the man in the red and black jeep that was parked just outside the doors.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked, as Hikaru adjusted the strap on her carrier and put her mini backpack on. She shook her head.

"Iie, demo gomen nasai. My nii-sama is here to pick me up. But hopefully, I will see you around sometime." Hikaru apologized, while giving the traditional Japanese bow.

"Hai, perhaps we will meet again, Shidou-san. And please call me Eagle." the silver-haired detective replied suavely, taking Hikaru's hand and lightly kissing it, making her blush a becoming pink.

"I have to go now. Ja matte ne." was Hikaru's hurried reply, as she put her carrier over her shoulder, left the building, and entered the jeep.

* * *

A/N: Ohayo, Minna-san! I have decided to make some changes to the story as well as add in some details here and there so that it will make sense to everyone.

Please don't forget to R&R please!  
Until the next time,  
Ja matte ne!

~Marina StormFire~


	2. Chapter 1: Breakaway

Cop vs. Computer Programmer

By: Shy Freefall

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH... and I also do not own the songs that are/will be inserted into this story.

Summary: Hikaru Shidou is an 18 year old expert computer programmer and also a famous swordsman- trained by her father and elder brothers... and also a former police officer. Lantis and Eagle are adopted brothers, trained martial artists, and cops- trained by their eldest brother, Zagato. What will happen when one of Hikaru's security programs is about to be stolen and Lantis is supposed to be her bodyguard? Will sparks fly? Or will someone else steal not only her program... but also her heart?

Chapter 1

In the black and red jeep

"Ohayo, Satorou-nii-san." Hikaru greeted, as she got into her jeep that her eldest brother was driving. She put her mini backpack in the space between the two front seats and took off her carrier and put it in that same space.

"Ohayo, imouto. Otou-san will not be too pleased that you worked this late again," said the dark brown-haired college student, as he gave her a worried look. "And may I remind you that your upcoming competition is in two days?"

Hikaru looked at her brother and gave him a gentle smile... it was always a reassuring smile that would always put all three of her brothers at ease, it would also let them know that she knew what she was doing.

"Hai, nii-sama. I remember. I told my superior that I have a kendo competition in two days; and that I'm going to be staying home to do some major training. He said it was alright and also wished me luck in the competition." Satorou smiled at his little sister's cheerfulness... but when he thought of the image of her bumping into someone came to mind, he tensed as he pulled out to the parking lot.

"By the way, Hikaru..." he trailed off, as he looked for her attention.  
"Yes, nii-san? Nande ka?" she asked, as she looked at her now serious brother.  
"Who was that young man who bumped into you?" he asked, as he drove out into the street.  
"That was Detective Eagle Vision. He's a cop at the Police Station. He was actually really nice." she replied, as she let out a small yawn. Satorou looked at his youngest sister, as she put her head back into the headrest, closed her eyes and went to sleep with a smile on her face. He smiled and turned on the radio on low so as not to wake Hikaru up. Just then, a song came on, it was called, "Breakaway." by an American pop singer, Kelly Clarkson. It got him thinking.

_Grew up in a small town  
__And when the rain would fall down  
__I just stare out my window  
__Dreamin' of what could be  
__And if I'd end up happy_

All of a sudden, rain started coming down in a downpour, and Satorou turned on the windshield wipers and continued thinking, _'Will she truly be happy someday? That someday should've happened 2 years ago...And none of us were there to protect her even then. Should they meet again, will that man give thought to protect her again, like before? If something terrible happens to her, will she be able to hold off until he comes, or will it already be too late?'_ He continued to listen, even as his thoughts continued to gnaw at him from the inside at imagining something happening to his only sister.

_Trying hard to reach out  
__But when I try to speak out  
__Felt like no one could hear me  
__Wanted to belong here  
__But something felt so wrong here  
__So I prayed I could breakaway_

_'Is what she thinks really what matters? Are we, as her older brothers, holding her back from her own dreams? Does she feel like she belongs with her family or...'_ the image of the familiar black haired man came to mind... deep inside Satorou, he damned that man for hurting Hikaru so badly, even after he had just proposed to her, just like that he broke off the engagement. But another part of himself said that he was trying to protect her from more pain, hate... and having to make a choice: either between her family--_ 'Or him?'_ he finished silently in his head. Satorou ran the questions in his head over and over again, while listening to the song, and driving his tired little imouto home from work.

_I'll spread my wings  
__And I'll learn how to fly  
__I'll do what it takes  
__Till I touch the sky  
__And I'll make a wish  
__Take a chance  
__Make a change  
__And breakaway_

_'But if she should leave with the One that had rightfully won her heart, at least we'll know that she will never forget those that had protected her for her entire life.'_ Satorou thought, while imagining the youngest and only girl of the family moving out very soon. It would feel very empty at the family dojo, without Hikaru. Her cheerfulness would always be missed, not just by the students at the dojo, but also by the Shidou family.

_Want to feel the warm breeze  
__Sleep under a palm tree  
__Feel the rush of the ocean  
__Get on board a fast train  
__Travel on a jet plane  
__Far away and breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
__And I'll learn how to fly  
__I'll do what it takes  
__Till I touch the sky  
__And I'll make a wish  
__Take a chance  
__Make a change and breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
__But I won't forget the ones that I love  
__And I'll take a risk, take a chance, and make a change  
__And I'll breakaway_

_Building with a hundred floors  
__Swinging round revolving doors  
__Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
__Gotta keep movin' on, movin' on  
__Fly away, break away  
__I'll spread my wings  
__And I'll learn how to fly  
__Though it's not easy to tell you good-bye  
__I gotta take a risk  
__Take chance, make a change  
__And Breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
__But I won't forget the place I come from  
__Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
__And I'll breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

_'Hmmm... but it makes one wonder, if she's truly ready for a real life in the real world. Demo, she does have a full time night shift of a job right now. Eventually, she will have someone to claim and share her life with... but it may be some time soon... and danger is right around the corner...'_ Satorou thought, as he pulled into the driveway and parked in the family garage of their rather large home with a dojo right next door to it. He turned off the radio, and pulled Hikaru's keys out of the ignition. Now to get his imouto. He got out of his side of the car and went to Hikaru's side, opened the door and reached over her and shouldered her laptop carrier and started unbuckling the seatbelt, and picked up her mini backpack and after setting it down in Hikaru's lap, picked her up carefully so as not to wake her, and locked the car doors and carefully made his way up to the side door of the garage about 10 feet away, which was opened by another young man with brown crewcut hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, Satorou-nii. Back already?" asked the young man, as he took the laptop carrier and the mini backpack, so that Satorou didn't have to worry about dropping the items that Hikaru needed for work, and focus more on getting his sister in a change of warmer clothing and into bed.

"Aa, I'm back, Kakeru.But I'm more worried that Hikaru is gonna get herself into big trouble if Otou-san finds out that out little imouto is taking the night shift at her work place." Satorou said, as he and his younger brother made their way to Hikaru's room on the second floor, where their mother was already awake and ready with a set of warm pajamas to change Hikaru into. After tucking Hikaru into bed, the two brothers made their way to their own rooms and went to bed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A/N: Konnichiwa, Minna-san! How is everybody enjoying the new re-write of the story? I should hope that everyone is enjoying it. Please don't forget to Read & Review! -- And if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask.

Until the next time  
Ja matte ne!  
Shy Freefall


	3. Chapter 3: At the Police Station

Cop vs. computer programmer

by: Shy freefall

A/n: Btw, I am making this fanfic a songfic. So now and then, you'll find lyrics to songs that I can only hope they are songs that you know.

Last Time:

"Hey, Satoru-nii-san. Back already?" asked the young man, as he helped bring in a soaking brother and little sister.

"Yeah, I'm back, Kakeru. But Hikaru is gonna get into big trouble if otou-san finds out that our little imouto is taking the night shifts at her work place." Satoru said, as he and his younger brother made their way to Hikaru's room on the second floor. Then after tucking Hikaru into bed, the two brothers made their way to their rooms and go to bed.

This Time:

The next morning at the Tokyo Police Station

A young black haired man stepped out of the elevator and onto the 3rd floor of his department, his penetrating purple-black gaze searching the heads and faces for someone... Ah! There he was, the young silver-haired young man was napping on his desk. The black haired man almost smiled... almost, and walked toward the desk of the sleeping silver-haired man, while flipping through a file folder. Then when he got to the desk, slapped the file down on the desk... hard.

The sound of the file folder being slapped on his desk caused him to jump up. "What happened?!" the young man asked startled and his eyes darting from side to side wildly. Then, he heard chuckling, and glared at his brother.

"That was not funny, Lantis." stated the young man as he tried a futile attempt to hide his surprise.

"No, but you certainly deserved it, Eagle. So what happened when you went to talk to Ms. Tarakawa?" Lantis asked, cutting right down to the chase, looking intensely at his computer screen.

"Ah, so my dear brother has found me out. Heh heh, well Ms. Tarakawa, being a secretary and all, couldn't give me access to her boss' department. But gave me a list of our 'Potential Victims' or in her own words 'The best computer programmers in our corperation.'

But she did manage to give me the info that we need to send out body guards." Eagle replied as he opened the folder and started looking at the photos and profiles of each and every one, but then he stopped and exclaimed,

"Holy cow! Lantis you should see this." Lantis looked over at his partner/brother, he seemed a bit pale for some mysterious reason.

"What is it, Eagle? Found someone you know?" asked Lantis, saying the last part as a joke.

"In a word, yes. Do you know the Shidou's?" asked Eagle, looking up at his brother with curiousity in his eyes.

"Who hasn't? Sensei Kenjiju Shidou is the youngest kendo master that has passed the International Kendo Examination out of hundreds, is the father of 4 kids, and is a teacher at the local dojo for kendo and martial arts," replied Lantis, but took on a curious edge. "Why? Did something come up in the report?"

"Yeah, Hikaru Shidou is his youngest and only daughter..." Eagle trailed off.

"And?" prodded Lantis, this had gotten his attention, he had heard that Sensei Shidou had 4 kids, but rumors had started to spread. One rumor said that all 4 kids were boys, another said that they were girls, and another one said that there were 3 girls and one boy, and yet another one said that there were 3 boys and 1 girl, and yet another one said that there were 2 boys and 2 girls. But he had been too sure that Hikaru Shidou was the only and youngest girl with 3 older brothers.

"And... she works at the Cephiro Computers Corperation." said Eagle rather bluntly, as Lantis got up and took a look at the photo and profile of Hikaru Shidou.

"Oh. Looks like we know where to start. She might know just who we're looking for." Lantis said, as he got up to grab his jacket.

"Not now, Lantis. Right now, I just wanna go to sleep." complained Eagle, as he set his head down for a nap, only to have it hit something hard and hot, he looked up and right in front of his face, he saw a mug of hot coffee. "Thanks, whoever got me this. I really think that you're a lifesaver." Eagle commented as he took a drink of hot coffee.

"Seriously, Eagle-sempai, you would stoop that low as to call a fellow cop on the force, a piece of candy?" asked a feminine voice, as she looked Eagle over carefully. Eagle's head snapped up to the 'fellow cop on the force', and smirked. The girl wore the traditional cop uniform and had long blue wavy hair.

"Actually... yes, Primera-chan. You really are a sweet piece of candy." replied Eagle, as Primera blushed a pretty shade of pink, but turned her attention to Lantis, who was waiting impatiently for Eagle to get up off his ass.

Lantis turned and just stared at Eagle, and was just tempted to go right up to him and give him a good kick in the rear end. But then Primera just had to show up. Oh well, She'll get him up off his bottom half and we can go see who this Shidou character is. He still had the file in his hands, so he flipped it open to reveal her profile. It went something like this...

Name: Hikaru Mei Shidou Age: 18 years old Eyes: red Hair: red with gold highlights Height: 4'9" DOB: 8-8-82 Blood type: O Occupation: Computer Programming and Animation Hobbie(s): kendo and gymnastics Family: father-- Kenjiju Lan Shidou, mother-- Reina Kai Shusaku Shidou, 3 brothers- Satoru Sai Shidou, Masaru Touya Shidou, and Kakeru Li Shidou. School(s) attended: Tokyo School District, Kyoto University Job History: numerous baby-sitting jobs during Jr. High and High School, part-time job in computer design and animation at 'Rayearth's Design and Animation', also externship at 'Rayearth's Design and Animation.'

Lantis didn't know why, but he felt like he knew this girl about 2 years ago. 'Hmmm... this can't be the same girl that I broke up with then. Is she the same girl? No! It couldn't possibly be. She left town for a competition the next day. So why does this girl remind me?' he thought to himself, as he closed the file and glanced at Eagle and Primera.

"Okay, okay, Lantis. I'm coming. Let's introduce you to my new friend, Hikaru Shidou." Eagle said, as he saw the look on Lantis' face get a little hostile if he didn't hurry and pick up the pace. 'This is going to be a long day.' Lantis thought to himself, as he led the way to the elevator, and out the station, and headed over to Cephiro Computers Corperation.

A/n: Hey guy and gals, enjoyed the story so far? I hope so. Read and Review if you guys liked it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Gomen for the late update. I will try to update every weekend since I don't have any access during the weekdays. Well, enjoy what I have so far please be nice and encourage me to write more. I so enjoy writing. anywho, R&R

Until next time,

Peace out,

Shy Freefall

Ps--- I hope this chappie is long enough to satisfy your need to read while I'm not able to update.

Pss--- This chappie has been re updated.


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbreaking Reunion

Cop vs. computer programmer

by: Shy freefall

A/n: Btw, I am making this fanfic a songfic. So now and then, you'll find lyrics to songs that I can only hope they are songs that you know.

Last Time:

"Okay, okay, Lantis. I'm coming. Let's introduce you to my new friend, Hikaru Shidou." Eagle said, as he saw the look on Lantis' face get a little hostile if he didn't hurry and pick up the pace. 'This is going to be a long day.' Lantis thought to himself, as he led the way to the elevator, and out the station, and headed over to Cephiro Computers Corperation.

This Time:

Meanwhile at the Shidou Residence)11:00 am

Hikaru had been awake for about half an hour and was sparing with her older brother, Kakeru.

"Nice one, sis. But can you fight against these moves?" Kakeru asked, as he started delivering a series of difficult moves with his wooden sword.

The moves were very difficult to dodge, but Hikaru was with equal swiftness and managed to block or dodge the oncoming and relentless attacks and trying in a futile attempt to find an opening. Finally, Hikaru found an opening right at her brother's stomach, then with a quick smirk that stunned her brother, Hikaru took the moment to quickly dodge a sloppy attempt that her brother tried to inflict on her head, and rushed forward and hit her brother smartly in the stomach. Making him fall to his knees and huddle near the ground. Then, there was the sound of clapping,and the two combatants looked up and saw their father and two older brothers, but off to the side on the far left side of the dojo, were two other people, also clapping. There were also students in the dojo. Hikaru got up and went over to help Kakeru up off the ground, and once he was up, they faced each other, bowed, then faced both their audiences and bowed.

"Well done, Hikaru. Well done." congratulated an older man, going up to her and giving her a hug.

"Arigatou, otou-san." replied the young girl, hugging him back. Her father soon let her out of the hug, then turned to his son, then said,

"You've done well, Kakeru. With just a little bit more training, you might make it to Insei."

Kakeru just stood there, smiled, and then bowed to his father in gratitude of his father's praise.

"Arigatou, otou-san. I will train hard." Kakeru said, he rose from his bow, only then was he tackled by his older brother, Masaru, who had dark turquoise eyes, dark brown hair, about 5'8'', dark tanned skin, and well-built-- like Satoru and Kakeru.

"Geez, Kakeru! You lost once again to our baby sister," Masaru said as he started delivering weak punches to his younger brother, who was struggling to block them, but couldn't, as he was trapped under his brother. Only when he successfully knocked Masaru off of him did Masaru continue his rant.

"Who will defeat our loveable imouto?" he asked rather dramatically, as he put the back of his hand on his forehead, but fell backwards all of a sudden, due to the fact that Kakeru had knocked his feet out from under him. Hikaru sweatdropped and said,

"Onii-san, stop being so melodramatic." she had her hands on her hips, but just when she was about to tell them to stop again, she was interrupted by someone else's voice.

"Your imouto is right, Shidou-san. You should not do such things in front of your father's company."

When the voice broke in, Hikaru froze. 'It can't be.'

All of a sudden, there was knock on the dojo home's doors. Masaru gave out a groan and Kakeru slapped his hand against his forehead and asked rather roughly,

"Aww man, who dares interrupt our sister's training?" as he helped Masaru off of the floors.

"Maybe it's the new student that's coming here to train. Father's been expecting him or her." Hikaru commented, as she dodged her three older brothers, as they tried to trap her in a huge bear hug.

"S-student?!" the three boys chorused as they ran into each other and missed Hikaru by at least a dozen inches or so, and fell backwards and onto their rears onto the dojo floors.

"Father, why didn't you tell us that a new student was coming?" asked Kakeru, as he was the first one to recover from the fall and the shock.

"Father didn't think that it was the right time to tell you. And on top of that, he has many students to train too." Hikaru said, as she answered for their father and put her hands on her hips. Their father chuckled at his three handsome young sons and beautiful, yet very cheerful daughter, poked fun at each other.

"Enough." their father said calmly, as the noise slowly died down to mere whispers. "Hikaru," he said as he turned to his only daughter, "Go greet our guest."

"Yes, father." Hikaru said, as she bowed in respect to her father and just before exiting the room, caught a glimpse of the black-haired man, and gasped. 'It is _him_.' she thought to herself as she made her way to the front door.

Meanwhile

With Detectives Lantis Kyle Sol and Eagle Vision10:45 a.m.

The two cops arrived at Cephiro Computers Corperation.

"Now what, Eagle?" asked an impatient Lantis as they stood in the main lobby of the computer building.

"I don't believe that we'll find Miss Shidou here this early in the morning. She said that she was being picked up by on of her older brothers. And that was about 10 til 3 this morning. So she might still be home and won't be here till later on this afternoon." replied Eagle, as he looked over the portraits of 'Employees of the Month' hanging on the eastern wall upon entering the building.

'Hikaru, I'm so sorry that I left without saying good-bye. I will find you again. I promise you.' thought Lantis as he caught sight of Hikaru's portrait hanging on the wall. According to the wall, she was that months 'Employee of the Month.'

Just then, a voice broke into both young men's thoughts. "Sumimesen, sirs. But is there something that I can help you with?" the voice asked, bringing both Lantis and Eagle back to the present time.

Both men turned around to face a young girl, that had been passing by and couldn't help but overhear bits and pieces of their conversation. The young girl had short and wavy hair, green eyes, and wore glasses. She looked about a year older than Hikaru, but in reality was the same age, 18 years.

"Actually, yes. There is something you can help with... hopefully... Miss..." Eagle trailed off, and in embarrassment scratched the back of his hand.

"Huouji. Fuu Huouji. I don't work here, but I feel like there is something that I can help you with." the girl said, as she glanced behind Lantis and noticed a portrait with a red-head girl about 17 years old.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Huouji. I am Detective Eagle Vision and this is my partner, Detective Lantis Kyle Sol. We're looking for a Miss Hikaru Shidou. Do you know if she is here or not?" Eagle asked, after he had introduced himself and his brother.

"Why as a matter, I was here to visit Hikaru. But as it is, she is on leave for the the next couple of days, due to a kendo tournament that's in a couple of days." Fuu replied sadly, as she thought of some way to contact her 'Little Sister.'

Eagle and Lantis looked at each other, shock and surprise shone like the sun on their faces. It was Eagle who recovered first, and asked, "So do you know where she lives?"

Fuu looked thoughtful for a few moments, then her face changed from serious to glum and then finally brightened. "Yes," she replied enthusiastically, "Yes, I do know where she lives. Its been so long since I've last been there, I almost forgotten. She lives in a dojo-home."

A/n: Hey guys and gals! Here's my update! I was actually gonna make this longer, but I decided against it... so here's your cliffy! lol, anywho... Don't forget to R&R!

Until next time; Peace out

Shy Freefall

Ps...

What will happen at the Shidou Residence if Lantis and Hikaru meet again? How do they know each other in the first place? How did Hikaru get her broken heart? All the answers will be revealed in future chappies.

hahahahahahaha (I'm so evil) lol NOT!


	5. Chapter 5: Because of You

Cop vs. computer programmer

by: Shy freefall

A/n: Btw, I am making this fanfic a songfic. So now and then, you'll find lyrics to songs that I can only hope they are songs that you know.

Last Time:

Fuu looked thoughtful for a few moments, then her face changed from serious to glum and then finally brightened. "Yes," she replied enthusiastically, "Yes, I do know where she lives. Its been so long since I've last been there, I almost forgotten. She lives in a dojo-home."

This Time:

Lantis looked at the young girl, and thought to himself, 'She still lives with her parents and elder brothers. I, myself remember where she lives.'

Eagle looked at the young Miss Huouji, then at his brother, who was frowning.

'Hmmm... wonder if he knows Miss Shidou.' Eagle thought to himself, until he was knocked out of his thoughts by Fuu's voice,

"If you want, I can take you there, seeing as I'm on my way to see her myself." she said, shouldering her purse and turning on her heel, headed for the doors, but was stopped when she heard Eagle's voice call out to her.

"Yes, Eagle-san?" she asked, turning to face the two young cops.

"Uh, yeah. We would really appreciate it if you could take us to the Shidou Residence." Eagle said, as he scratched the back of his head in a gesture of embarrassment.

"Okay, um... did you walk or drive?" Fuu asked, looking out the window and saw no police car, got her answer mentally as well as physically.

"We walked." Lantis replied, who had all this time had his thoughts on a certain girl that he used to date... Hikaru.

"Oh well, Hikaru lives with her family near Central Tokyo. You can ride in my car if you like, that is, if it's not too much trouble." Fuu stated, as she walked out of the building with the two cops on her heels and heading out into the parking lot.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" Eagle asked, cautiously making sure that it was really alright with Fuu Huouji.

"Of course it alright with me. This way." she said, walking in the direction of a dark green jeep.

"Adventurous type?" asked Eagle, with a raised brow, but to both Lantis and Eagle's surprise, she giggled.

"Somewhat. But my occupation is that of a nurse. And yet I compete in science and archery competitions." she replied, with just a little bit of pride in her voice but not much. She stood outside the driver's side of her jeep and went through her purse looking for her keys and when she did, she opened her side of the car and unlocked the other doors, and got in. Lantis got in the passenger's front seat and Eagle got in the backseat behind Fuu.

"So how well do you know Miss Shidou?" asked Lantis, as the jeep started up, and started going out into the street.

"Well, I've known Hikaru since we were very small. Her mother and my own were very close friends themselves since day 1. So I guess you can say that our mother's decided it was time that their daughters become friends too." Fuu replied, while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Where did the two of you meet?" asked Eagle, who was listening to the questions and answers that were being asked and aswered.

"We met at a training dojo park in Osaka. I saw her doing gymnastics and choreography and she saw me firing one arrow after another at my targets. And that's pretty much how we met." Fuu giggled at the memory of her childhood best friend. There was silence for a bit until Fuu decided that the radio could go on. There was the Dj's voice, which was saying, "...And coming up right now is Kelly Clarkson's 'Because of You.'..."

Then the song came on...

"_I will not make _

_The same mistake that you did_

_I will not let myself _

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And its not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness to your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_"

Lantis listened to the song. 'I wonder how she's doing now. Could I have broken her so badly that she hasn't found anyone to heal her broken heart? I love her still. But my every thought is always on her her. Someday I will win her back. She is all I live for. So help me kami.' Lantis thought to himself, as the three of them headed to Central Tokyo.

"_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_"

Hikaru's thoughts 10:55 a.m.

I can't see him again. I just can't. If I do, I could lose myself to him again. Lantis, why is it that you occupy more than one of my thoughts, wishes, and dreams? Why can't I get over you, even if it was you that broke up our relationship. Could it be... I still love him? Hikaru thought to herself as she lay in bed, thinking... thinking of the day she lost her beloved Lantis walked out of her life and their relationship... Forever.

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_Because of you _

_Because of you_"

As the song ended on the radio, Fuu pulled her jeep up into the driveway and into a garage that held up to 7 cars. Fuu pulled her green jeep up next to a black and red jeep.

"Well, here we are. Hikaru may not be up at this time of day." Fuu stated, as she and the two cops got out of her jeep. Lantis and Eagle looked around the garage, it wasn't much, but they were surprised that the Shidou's could afford to build a garage that held 7 cars. Eagle had gone around the black and red jeep to look at its license plate, which read: RayFire.

'Hmmm... wonder if she has kind of attraction or obsession for fire or something of the sort.' thought Eagle, as he stood up.

"This way gentlemen." called out Fuu, as she headed up to a high gate and headed through. Together, the three of them were heading up the level path and soon they were heading up some stone stairs that were leading them right up to... the Shidou Dojo-home.

"This is it." murmured Eagle, as Fuu reached out to ring the doorbell. A loud ring was heard when Fuu pushed the doorbell. And not too long afterward, the dojo-home doors were opened to reveal a young man about 23, maybe 24 years old. Lantis and Eagle had assumed that this was the younger Shidou brother, Masaru. But how wrong were they when Fuu addressed the Shidou brother, saying...

"Ohayo gozaimase, Satoru-sama." she said.

A/n: Wow, I'm finally done with this update!

How does everybody like the story so far? Is the man that Fuu is addressing really Satoru? And how will he react when he meets up with the two detectives? Answers to questions will be in future chappies. So don't worry. Don't forget to leave a review for me. Oh! And if anyone has any ideas about my story, please let me know, and I'll see if I can mix them up with my own and add them to the story. Anywho, R&R!!

Until the next time, Peace out,

Shy Freefall


	6. Chapter 6: Nova

Cop vs. computer programmer

by: Shy freefall

A/n: Btw, I am making this fanfic a songfic. So now and then, you'll find lyrics to songs that I can only hope they are songs that you know.

:::: Title of Article

//// Article

Last Time:

"This is it." murmured Eagle, as Fuu reached out to ring the doorbell. A loud ring was heard when Fuu pushed the doorbell. And not too long afterward, the dojo-home doors were opened to reveal a young man about 23, maybe 24 years old. Lantis and Eagle had assumed that this was the younger Shidou brother, Masaru. But how wrong were they when Fuu addressed the Shidou brother, saying...

"Ohayo gozaimase, Satoru-sama." she said.

This Time:

The man looked at Fuu suspiciously, then realization dawned on him and opened the door wider.

"Welcome, Fuu-san. Hikaru-chan is training right now." he said, but then he noticed the two gentlemen behind Fuu. And surprised Eagle, when Satoru looked at Lantis, frowned slightly and then said,

"How long has it been, Sol-kun?" Eagle stared in surprise at Lantis, who repied with sadness in his eyes and voice,

"It's been long enough, Shidou-kun." Satoru nodded in understanding and turned his attention to Eagle, who was still surprised and staring at Lantis, and chuckled his amusement.

'How does Lantis know Satoru Shidou? He's never once mentioned or told me anything about a relationship with the Shidou's.' Eagle thought to himself, but before he could dwell anymore on these thoughts, he heard Satoru address him.

"And you must be Detective Eagle Vision. The very man who bumped into my little imouto earlier this morning." Satoru was saying. Eagle mentally slapped himself and responded,

"Hai, I am. It's nice to meet you, Shidou-san." Fuu had long been standing and listening to the conversation taking place. She had already figured out the relationship between the two cops and her close friends- the Shidou's.

'So Lantis-san must've been Hikaru-chan's anonomous boyfriend and Eagle-san runs into Hikaru this morning. Hmmm... Guess I should get Umi-chan in on this... matchmaking.'

Elsewhere

A young boy about 19 years of age, dark turquoise blue eyes, spiky black hair with red streaks, about 5'8" in height, and wore a pair of baggy navy blue training pants and black tank top, and was training in his own dojo-home with his sensei. And right now, the boy was sweating after about 2 1/2 hours of training.

"Enough," said an elderly man, who was this boy's sensei. "You need more improvement in your Multiple Attack Technique." the boy's sensei criticized him. The boy frowned and thought, 'Learning how to do the Multiple Attack Technique is proving to be harder than I thought, when I first saw it done by the youngest kendo master. Now... what was his name? Shusaku? No... Shidou, that was his name. Master Kenjiju Shidou.

"Koji, go shower. You will have to go to work soon." Koji's sensei said, breaking his train of thought. Koji looked at his sensei, bowed, then left... with his continued thoughts. 'Shidou, Hikaru will be my next victim. With her latest program, the Ray Flame... I'll have the most powerful computer security and computer system ever,' he thought, as he ran a hand through his 'drenched with sweat' spiky black hair. 'she should be easy enough to get to... if Drake manages to make her fall in love with him.'

Koji started to head to his room on the second floor to take a shower, but then again... he had to meditate and figure out how to contact some 'gypsy' named Debonair. But too bad for him, she kept on disappearing off the map.

Someplace else

"Mother?! exclaimed a young red-head girl, as she was listening to the truth of where she came from.

"Enough is said. I will not have you go back, only to have you abandoned again, Nova." said a middle-aged woman , who was trying to keep her adopted daughter from leaving their home in Osaka. Nova was an 18 year old girl with long braided crimson red hair that were highlighted in natural gold, red eyes, about 4'9, and also talented in kendo and gymnastics... and an excellent computer programmer. Debonair shook her head at Nova's disbelieving face. Nova shook her head, not believing a single word her mother was telling her, but her gut was telling her that only half of what she was told was the truth.

/Flashback/

_Nova woke up ealier than usual, maybe because she knew something was going to happen. _

_'I have got to get my own apartment soon.' she thought to herself, as she got up and glanced at the clock... it said 5:16 am, too early than usual._

_"Nova! Time to get up?" Debonair called up the stairs... Debonair always got up at 5:00 am to get ready for work. Nova got up and rubbed her eyes and called, _

_"I'm up, Mother!" she made her way to her private bathroom to wash her face and then made her way back to her walk-in closet to change her bed clothes into casual clothes. She came out wearing a pair of magenta colored shorts that reached down to her thighs, a raspberry purple halter top, and black sunglasses that were perched on top of her head. The clothes she wore totally brought out her crimson coloured eyes and hair._

_'Why am I up this early?' was the thought that just kept on bugging Nova like hell. Just then, Debonair came into the room wearing her cocktail waitress uniform, looking a little pale._

_"Mother? Are you alright?" Nova asked, cautiously trying not to scare her (Debonair). Debonair planted herself down on Nova's futon bed, where Nova sat next to her. But she noticed that her foster mother was holding two rolled up yellowed newspapers._

_"Mother? What's wrong?" Nova aksed again, this time more forceful. _

_"Nova... there's something you must know." Debonair said, in a tired voice-- as if she was so very tired after many years of guilt built on her shoulders. Debonair opened a single rolled up yellowed newspaper to show a picture of a young woman in a hospital bed with two newborn babies. What looked like her husband holding their young son on the left side of the bed, and two young boys on the right side of the bed all of them were looking at the two newborns.-- Nova read the Headline... it said... _

::Twin Newborns are Welcomed into the World By their Father and Older Brothers... Welcome to the World, Hikaru Mei and Nova Rei Shidou.::

_Nova reread the headline over and over again. _

_'I always knew that I was adopted... But being a Shidou? I... don't... believe... it.' she thought to herself. Her eyes then left the headline and went on to read the Article. _

//At 4:45 pm, Reina Kai Shusaku Shidou gave birth to twin baby girls... to none other than Master kendo swordsman, Master Kenjiju Shidou. The girls are named Hikaru Mei and Nova Rei, both show absolute good health and a very bright future ahead of them in kendo, gymnastics, and other family traditions.

According to legend, Hikaru was said to be the legendary swordman of Flame, and served the emperor as the first female swordsman in the emperor's armies and always gave victory to the emperor. But she eventually fell in love with the enemy's handsome General, which was forbidden to any foot soldier or otherwise. But the General had also forbidden feelings toward this Swordsman of Flame. They both met for the first time, disguised as regular villagers, near a meadow with a lake... the sun setting in the distance... they were both spies for their own individual armies... the General for his rebel army, and the Flame Swordsman for her emperor. They, not knowing who the other was... married. The emperor, finding out that the Flame Swordsman had married the General of the rebel army, and did not know that it was the General of that army that she married... decided to leave clues for her find easily... but enough to let her husband know that she didn't know that she was about to find his darkest secret. But when that time did come, she was devastated and left her husband without saying sayonara, and just vanished without a trace, only leaving their young son and even younger daughter. When the General had found out about his wife's true identity, he swore an oath that he would find her and keep her by his side no matter what happened... they would die together. Meanwhile, Hikaru went back to the emperor's palace with her army and said that she had had enough violence to last a lifetime of guilt. She wanted no more of it... and besides that, she had a family she had to take of. The emperor was sad to lose his most trusted friend and general of his armies, but he gave her his blessings and said that she and her family would always be welcome in the Imperial City of Japan. She kneeled and said that she would always come to him for advise if the need came. And left. Eventually the General and Hikaru were reunited, but the rebel army had refused to believe that Hikaru the Flame Swordsman had left the service of her emperor, but because she was the mother and wife of the General and his children, they slowly, but gradually came to except the truth. The two of them and their children lived to a ripe old age and the talents of the General and Hikaru were passed down through each generation that passed... the General's abilitly read and send messages on the wind, and Hikaru's ability to wield flame with sword.

TBC...

A/n: Ohayo, minna-san! Gomen nasai for the very very very veeeery late update... there was school, and I couldn't get on the computer to update this fic... Soooooo sorry. ::

But now I think I'll have much more time on my fanfiction writing now... I'm on summer vacation now::cheering for self Yayyyyy!!!!::

Anywho, Don't forget to R&R to this fanfic.

Until the next time, Peace out, Shy Freefall

Ps... Need some ideas if anyone has any... please email me or send reviews containing ideas... Please? I'm asking as nicely as I possibly can. ; Gomen for asking this big favor to all reviewers.


End file.
